Stars
by Trapezoidal23
Summary: The beginning of Megatron, from the point of view of an innocent bystander from the wrong side of the tracks. An interview of sorts. T for a bit of darkness and drama. Oneshot.


**Hey, this is TZ. Long time, right? I apologize. **

**This is a report by Beep, Kaonian spy extraordinaire and sarcastic survivalist, and how she came to earth, prodded by the little known Medix, who actually is Rescue Bots canon, but I think has yet to be seen on the show. This is what I think he'd be like, but I'm pretty sure it's off the mark. That's okay, though; it was fun to write anyway.**

**. . .**

"Why do I 'ave to do dis, again?"

**[inaudible]**

"Righ'. 'Cause I want ta rahmember my youngest years so much."

**[mumble]**

"Like I'd want ever' Autobot to know who I am, where I came from, what I did, an' 'ow I came ta be 'ere."

"Fine. I'm startin' now...glitch."

**[mumble]**

"Ah, not'en'."

**[inaudible]**

"Ya, I know 'at's what you t'ought."

"I was born a full-blood Kaonian, designated Fragmentation, suh named fer a curse word ma Sire refused ta tell me de meanin' a' first, not 'at I nevva found out. Ma cahrrier was a righ' sick 'Bot when it came ta names, which was only part a' de reason. Efter I came ta earth, Ratchet chenged it ta Beep. Both a' ma creaters were Kaonian, an' so were deir creators an' on down de line, k'nd of like a purebred canine 'ere on earth. Nehmes were Tremor and Switchoff. Ya might've 'eard of Switchoff. Famous gladiater.

"I was de youngest of, I t'ink, _six _femmes. I don' rehmember de names of de two oldest ones. Somet'in' like 'Aggie' an' 'Fear.' Em...'Phobia?' I dunno. Dey weren' ever 'ome, which was de norm for de period 'fore de war. In my caste, leas'ways. Ever' able-bodied bot 'ad ta work. Only one 'at didn' work ran de 'ousin' unit, cleanin', scrubbin', chasin' out burglars, de 'ole nine yards, if it was a 'ole family. I 'ad a 'normal' life until de talk of rebellion snuck in. Great War 'n' all.

"But I'm gettin' a'ead a' mahself.

"Sister Number One an' Two I rehmember as bein' real cold. Work, work, work. All de fraggin' time. I can' even rahmember what 'ey looked like, 'ey were sa distant.

"Number T'ree, Justice-"

**[inaudible question]**

"Mah cahrrier lost a bet, 'at's why she 'ad 'at name. Be quiet already. Ya're ruinin' de flow a' de story."

"She disapperred tryin' a' stop one a' Megsie's riots. Cettehgerized MIA 'cause no one ever saw 'er agen. She was de best slaggin' Enforcer Kaon ever 'ad an' alsuh de first fem ta be ca'tain a' de riot squad. Worked in de lower end of Kaon, in de worst a' de infightin'."

**[question]**

"'Cause all de rest a de newbees died 'ithin a week and she got the 'T'anks fer Ten Megacyles' award, 'at's 'ow. Now shu' up 'fore I get out my secre' stash a' duc tape."

**[taunting remark]**

"Oh, ya'd be s'prised ta see what duc tape can 'old, mech. Best rahmember 'at.

"Number Four, Crackdown, was dead by de time she was sixteen megacycles old. Killed by 'igh grade overdose. Also de reason I won' go near de stuff. Creators didn' talk 'bou' 'er a 'ole lot.

"Five, Vibrate, was pretty nice 'fore de sickness set in. De only reason she was named Vibrate was 'cause Sire didn' wanna name 'er Fault. Didn' wan' bots crackin' jokes. Dun't know why 'e'd nehm me Frag an' not nehm 'er Fault. Strange logic, 'at."

**[chuckle]**

"I wouldn't beh talkin', mech. Yer creator 'ad a clear life plan fer you and no creativity. Leas' Ratchet could've become a construction worker. /p

**[grumble]**

"Shu'. Up.

"What I loved most about Kaon was its ability ta scare de 'igh-end tourists sa easy. I rahmember bein' paid ta be part a' some touris' attraction 'at went down ma street every orbit. I'd go out, 'old a tube to de last one's back as a pretend gun, use a low voice, and pretend ta be a thief. Now 'at was fun. I rehcall one fulleh-grown mech squealin' like a sparklin', t'rowin' 'is credits in de air, an' runnin' like Unicruhn 'imself was after 'im. Later, when I looked 'im up de 'Aristocrat List' or whatever it was called, I foun' ou' 'is nehme was...Mirage, I t'ink. Fun times."

**[inaudible question]**

"Yea, sometimes I d'd get quite a few credits. I alweys shared with my family 'n' Redway, de guide.

"I alsuh got punched a quite a few times, too, t'ough. I really 'ad it comin' when I was tired or somet'in'. Usually, I couldn't dis'pear 'fore anyone 'ad a chance to see me t'en, an' de Bot would apoligize loudly, goin' on an' on. Pretty funny, 'at. Usually cheered me up.

"Other times, I'd run out, bawlin' like a sparklin', like somet'in' was chasin' after me. Redway, would say somet'in' like, 'Dis is one a' de locals.' Lookin' out at de group, 'e'd give me an intro. Dependin' on 'ow I was a' feelin' dat day, I'd usually say, all scared, 'Red, ya gotta get 'ese fools outta 'ere. Dere's a storm on its way, and as much as I want it ta be acid, it's emnot! /emCome on, Red, we gotta go!' Ma sire would chase after me, pretendin' ta try an' capture meh. If I was feelin' particularly nasty 'at day, I'd flip some poor tourist a Kaonian-made knife 'fore 'e made 'is entrance. ''Ain't no regular knife, mech. Don' let de Storm 'ave it.' Ha! Dey'd never know 'at de legendary Storm gang 'ad died out an eon ago, long 'fore I was born. De looks on some bots' faces were priceless. I wish I 'ad pictures.

**[inaudible question]**

"No, I nevva' killed no one doin' it. I know I'm an Autobot, but 'at don' change what I learned as a younglin', mech. I know 'ow ta 'andle a blade better 'an you do ya're own 'ands."

**[mumble]**

"Funny part was, almost none of de group noticed I busted out laughin' when I sprinned 'ind anotha' buildin' wheneva my sire came out. If it was mostly femmes, 'ey'd scatter like retro-rats. Mechs, 'ey'd ready deir sword sticks or lasers or whatever 'ey 'ad on 'em. My sire was a big mech. Scary lookin', too, but it kinda got old once ya knew 'im. A gian' lovable petro 'ound, 'e was.

"I was almos' in ma second frame 'fore I saw Megatronus fight for de first time. All I saw was 'is red optics. Optics 'at burned wi' anger and 'atred coupled with umbition. Righ' _dangerous_ umbition.

"Do ya rahmember one a' 'is most legendery fights? De one after 'e chenged 'is name? Aneyway, 't ended wid de death a' another one a'Shockwave's creations, and not de sparklin' kind either. Exper'ment types. Crehpy stuff. A combiner team'd died 'is time.

**[inaudible question]**

"Erm...by 'uman standards, I'm guessin' I'm abou' eleven. I dunno 'ow long I was in stahsis.

"After ol' Bucket'ead was shor 'e'd k'lled it for good, 'e rahsed one a' de minicons' 'eads up in de air. Looked like a sparklin's 'ead. Firs' frame, 'member. 'Does anyone dare t'ink dey ken challenge meh?!' 'e shahted, downrigh' fierce. 'Any five a' you. Any ten. Twenty of ya!'

"De crowd was jes' goin' emwild/em. I dunno what dey'd been drinkin' 'at day, but I know it wuddn' anyt'in' good. I was right scared out of mah mind. I 'adn't seen de crowd 'is riled up and I'd been goin' ta matches since I was sparked . I knew de place.

"Megs wudn't 'elpin', either. 'That's right! 'Cause no one can defeat _MEGATRONUS!'_

"It felt like de stands was goin'a go out from unda me, 'ey did. I just clung to ma carrier's leg, 'opin' I didn't offline if 'ey did, me with 'em.

"De crowd was screamin' 'is name, 'MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS!' Cept some'ow, 'at last part got cut off. It sounded 'ike 'ey were screamin', 'MEGATRON! MEGATRON!'

**[inaudible question]**

"Waddya mean, 'scary?' Downrigh' terrifyin' 't was. I still 'ave nigh'mares about it. I can' believe anyone can cause 'at much chaos, let alone enjoy it.

"Enjoy it, 'e did, 'at Megatron. Since Sire'd fought earlier, I 'ad to go back be'ind de strongwalls after Megs made 'is exit, into de spahk a' de Pit itself. Even now, I still 'ate 'at place. I can' thinka it without wanting to go an' curl up in a ball. I'd sensed de negative feelin's when I was a spahklin', too, cryin' when Carrier got too close to some pretty nasty gladiators' rooms. 'Ey were in way de back. She really shouldn'a've been back t'ere in de first place, bein' a fem an' all, but t'ere ya are.

"It was de first time Megatron'd came up close. Ta me, or my cahrrier."

**["YOU'VE _MET _MEGATRON?"]**

"Ya soun' jealous, mech. Behlieve me, 'tis nothen' ta be jealous of.

"A' 'course I met Megatron. Ya couldn't be deh creation of a famous gladiater in 'at time, 'round de Pits at all hours, and not meet 'im.

"Na matter 'ow 'ard I try, or 'ow much I want ta ferget de look in 'is optics, 'ey're still t'ere, 'auntin' me mind. 'E talked with my Cahrrier for a minute, an' pointed down at meh. Cahrrier, bein' 'igh offa de black stuff, intraduced me. 'E crouched down, up real close, looked meh in de optic, sort of smilin', an' 'e asked, 'What would your name be?'

"I didn' answer. I jes' scurried 'round 'im an' jumped inta mah Sire's arms. I 'ugged 'im round de neck, 'opin' Megatron'd disappear. Switchoff 'ad won de last round an' only 'ad 'n inprint of a fist on one side a' 'is fehceplate an' some scratches ta show fer it. 'E was fine. 'Scarin' de younglin's again, Megatronus?' I 'eard 'im ask, cool an' calm as could be, but I felt 'e was angreh. _Real_ angreh, 'cause Megs'd messed with 'is sparklin'.

"I don't rahmember what Megs said back, but 'e walked off a moment later. Not soon enough, t'ough. I didn' leggo of mah Sire 'til we got 'ome 'at night. I was still cryin' a bit. Sire didn't let Carrier take meh back ta de Pits agen. Jes' goes ta show Megatron, Conquerer a' Worlds, and Professional Gladiater, was terrible wid kids. Justice, when she was still around, didn't like 'im none too much either."

**[question]**

"My Sire _did_ go against Megs. Twice. Back when 'e was still maken' a name fer 'imself. I didn' exist when de first 'appened, but I felt like I was de only one actually worryin' 'bout my sire de secont time. T'ankfully, it wasn' a death match er Sire wouldn't exist. Sire tol' me later 'at every move 'ad been planned out. From de size of 'at gash en 'is middle, I didn't behlieve 'im. I was t'ere when 'e was welded back up, too, just ta make shor 'e didn' die on meh. Cahrrier wos still onley a milligram away from a cube, ya see. It was a common enough t'ing, 'ough. No one t'ought anyt'in' of it."

**[question]**

""Erm...she 'ad Energon Rot, where any Energon ye drank went black in ya converter an' made it 'ard ta function right. 'Twas stahvin' parts of 'er central processor. But it waren't any diff'rent from de cases ya saw on a daily basis, see."

**[question]**

"Yep. 'Tis genetic. But I got scanned when I was sparked. I don't 'ave it. Can' say de same fer Sisters One, Two, an' Vibrahte, 'ough.

"'Bout a megacycle later, Megatron started 'avin' rallies, endin' with 'em riotin' in de streets. Crackdown 'd died an' Justice'd jes' gone missin'.

"T'ere must 'ave been somet'in' seriously wrong with my Cahrrier ta make 'er t'ink Magatron was gonna make a better Cybertron. Maybe it was de deaths a' Justice and Crackdown, maybe it was de Energon Rot, maybe it was jes' Cahrrier bein' Cahrrier.

"All I knew was 'at she was takin' me an' Vibrahte ta rallies when Sire wudn't 'ome. She thought she could fool 'im.

"Sire wudn't fooled, 'ough. 'E saw t'rough it de moment 'e saw my optics. I was scared, unda fed, an' not propaly rechargin' et night.

"I could see it really tore 'im apart, too, seein' me bein' neglected an' 'im not bein' able ta do anythin' 'bout it. 'E was a gladiater. Fahmous one, too. Hours upon hours of training now an' hours an' hours of fighin' in de ring later. No time fer fam'ly.

"By now, we knew 'at Vibrahte 'ad de Rot, too. She was goin' as insahne as Cahrrier.

"But one night, I'd 'ad enough. I was tired a' ever't'in'. I put de only datapad I 'ad in 'ts compahtment an' went up ta 'er, intendin' ta speak my mind an' be over an' done with it, whatever she did ta meh be slagged.

"I fine'ly told Tremor exactly what I 'ought of Megatron an' 'is ideas. War was a' brewin' an' I wasn' goin' ta be on de wrong side, et de wrong place et de wrong time. Bucket'ead could shove 'is new ideas where de nearest star didn't shine. I was sick a' 'is slag an' I still 'ate 'im, all de way down ta my core. I loved my Sire, fraggit, an', by Primus, I'd die 'fore I went down fer some lunatic who t'inks t'ere can be 'peace t'rough tyranny.'

"Ain' gonna lie ta you, I was scared out of my mind. I was arguin' with not one, but _two_ Kaonian femmes wid a condition 'at was makin' 'em crazy. I didn't know wot 'ey 'ad in mind after I said my bit.

"Mah Energon ran cold when Tremor turned ta Vibrahte an' said, 'I think it's time for a drive, don't you, Vibe?' Vibrahte cackled like a mahniac. See, while Tremor was Kaonian, sheh grew up all ovah de place, so she didn't 'ave a Kaon accent.

"I was shakin' 'ard as Tremor wrapped 'er 'and 'round mah neck an' transformed, stickin' me inside. I could 'ahdly move efter sheh nearly strangled me with de safety belts. I tried screamin'. I kicked de dash over an' over. I t'ink I gave 'er a gash 'at woulda sent Sire wonderin'. I 'ope.

"We drove fer a long time. I fell inta a deep sleep sometime in de middle, still kickin'. When I woke, it was ta Vibrate grabbin' me outta Tremor an' stuffin' me inta some small ship. I t'ink 'twas an abandoned Autobot one, from de looks of de rounded outside symbol. I didn' know de faction symbols fer shor back 'en.

"'Serves ye right, ye suckup!' Vibrate jeered, slammin' the door, almos' on my feet. An'...an' Tremor just stood dere, smilin' like de evil villain in a fairy tale. 'Cept it waren't no fairy tale...I was bein' deported by my family." **[sniff]**"Sorry. 'Is is kin'a 'ard ta talk about fer meh. Tell aneh-one I cried an' Bumblebeep'll find 'e's not de only mute."

**[mumble]**

"Heh. T'anks." **[sniff]**

"I 'eard the engines start an' pounded somet'in' fierce on the windows." **[sniff]**

**[louder question]**

"I will not."** [final sniff]** "I was forced inta 'at ship whether ya like it or not an' I ain' about ta change ma storeh."

**[inaudible]**

"You don't 'ave a _clue _as ta what ya're talkin' about, mech. Ta lie 'bout somet'in' like 'at is like betrayin' mah own Sire's trust. I ain' goin' ta lie 'cause some 'igh-ups migh' find de fact 'at I was abused in one a' t'eir own ships _offensive_. Now shu' yer trap. Duc tape's still t'ere, mech."

**[heated reply]**

"Ah...jes' rehmember, ya asked fer it."

**[laughter]**

**[recording device is put down]**

**[sound of metal punches landing]**

**[duct tape being ripped]**

**[muffled sounds of struggling]**

**[protesting noises]**

**[muffled groans]**

**[recording device is picked up]**

""Tol' ya, mech. Don' mess with de Kaonian younglin'."

**[kick]**

**[pained groan]**

"Yep, 'at should 'old 'im. Em...where was I?

"Eh. It don' matter. De flow a' de story's all shot ta Pit, anehway. I'll start back up at liftoff.

"See, dere was no cure fer de Rot, so it jes' got worse an' worse 'til de Bot died. Tremor'd been livin' with it fer some time, now. I 'd been wonderin' when she'd die, 'opin' fer it, but it never came. 'Til jes' after I stahted movin' aweh from de surface a' Cybertron. I saw 'er optics go white, an'...an' go out."** [deep breath]**

"Vibrate broke aye contact with me ta see if she was alive. I knew she was dead, down ta mah spark.

"I cahn't...I cahn't rehlly describe de emotions I 'ad when I saw 'er go down. She was sorta like 'at song ya 'ate so much an' alweys skip, but never dehlete completely. De part a' ya you can't get rid of, na matter 'ow far er fast ya run.

"I jes'...I dunno. Sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of de night, 'bout ta screhm fer my Cahrrier, onley ta rehlize: she's not 'ere. Not aneh more, she ain't. She rotted aweh, jes' like rust in de gutters, she did, an' left me with nothen' but a used 'Bot ship. 'S why I got a soun' prof room when I got 'ere.

"I don't t'ink she loved me all 'at much, if she _ever _did. If she did, I'd prolly be dead from de War. At de very least older 'in Bumblebee." **[silence]**

"...'s an odd feelin', ya know. Knowin' 'at yer alive jes' 'cause someone got ya outta deir life 'fore 't was smashed to pieces an' ever't'in' 'ey behlieved turned on 'em. Not cause 'ey loved ya, but 'cause 'ey 'ated ya enough to t'row ya aweh.

"I didn't know 'ow ta deal with it right 'en. I didn't. I didn't care where I went, 's long as 't was aweh from de place I didn't call 'ome no more. I was jes'...I was numb. Ta ever't'in. I didn't t'ink 'bout my Sire or 'ow 'e'd react, I didn't t'ink 'bout what Justice woulda done, I was jes'...numb.

"The las' t'in' I remember 'fore climbin' inta de stehsis pod was de stars out de front window.

"I dreamt 'bout de stahs.

""I rehmember de awe at de fact 'at 'ey could be so beautiful, an' still 'old de weight a' emgalaxies/em on deir shoulders. I couldn't believe 'ey didn' break under de pressure. I know I wout've.

"Nex' t'in' I know, t'ough, is wakin' up ta 'is place. Ratchet on one side a' me, sayin', 'Can ya 'ear me?' an' Sir tryin' ta get me woken up on de other. Even t'ough I refused ta eat aneyt'in' in the first weeks an' still didn't know where in de universe I was, or what year it was, I knew I was safe.

"For de first time in a lon',_ lon'_ time, I felt _safe_. I 'adn't felt like 'at since 'fore Tremor's sickness started in, an' Sire learned de bahsics a' first aid 'cause 'e was gettin' up t'ere in figh'in' 'sperience.

"'Ventually, I opened up. An' 'ere I am, talkin' inta some recordin' microphone 'at's supposed ta store t'is 'fer de record.' I dunno who'd be listenin' to dis 'ole t'ing, ye blasted weirdo, but I, fer one, 'm glad to 'ave it all set out en front a' me an' finished.

"T'anks fer listenin', ye stahker.

"De date is 'zactly twenty- seven days efter I crashed in de missin' 'Utobot ship, at thirty-four minutes past one in de night, in de library a' de 'Bots' bahse.

"End a' recordin'."

. . .

**This is….um. Hi again.**

**This was fun. I hope you understand the accent, otherwise….sorry. I don't know if I got her accent to be consistent. I mean, I read it a couple times and tried to listen whether my accent changed from beginning to end and I couldn't tell so I hope you guys will understand it.**

**I did a bunch of research on the Irish accent, learning that there are dozens of dialects and little characteristics of each. I know. But I also used it only for a base because Beep has this certain voice in my head and it's not really….authentically Irish, but it is Irish….ish.**

**Anyway, this is Beep. Beep was mean. Now she's nice(r). This is a bit before her whole story starts, which I may or may not post due to some plot twists in Rescue Bots. Hmm. But I have had this for a while and am tired of revising, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed first writing it. **

**TZ**

**Disclaimer: R stands for Rescue Bots, which does not belong to me, which is saddening, but for the best. Maybe.**


End file.
